Just Let Me Go
by carebearcaryn21
Summary: Samcedes Drabble
1. Chapter 1

"What you're running away from me now, Mercy?" Sam said, slightly exasperated as he chased her down the hallway. Her short legs were no match for his and he caught up to her in no time. He grabbed her arms and pushed her back against the wall. He used his hands to pin hers above her head. She was squirming from his grasp, trying to get away.

"Let me go," she said with a pleading tone in her voice. "Let me go. JUST LET ME GO." she sobbed.

He didn't give in to her and his grip on her only tightened.

"Why, Mercy?" He questioned.

She didn't answer right away through her sobs. "It..It would be easier for-" she said.

"Don't you dare say me." He growled.

"It would. This thing between us- it scares me. I never thought I would let someone in past my walls that I put up, but somehow you made it through every one. That scares me. I don't want to feel vulnerable. It would be easier if you left me alone like you did when you moved to Kentucky. It was easier for me." She sobbed.

"No, you don't mean easier, you mean less scary. Sometimes love is scary and I love you. Every time your try to put up a new wall, I will break it down. Every time you run from me, I will follow you, because I love you." He said.

She looked up into his eyes to see if what he said was true and his eyes only confirmed it. She didn't know how to respond to that. She decided to respond the only way she knew how as she leaned in to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Let Me Go- More Samcedes drabble

It is somewhat angsty just to warn you.

"I lov-" Sam started to say before he got cut off.

"No, Sam. You don't have the right to say that. You don't have the right." Mercedes said exasperated and angrily. She started to quietly sob and she moved her hands to hold her stomach in a sense of comfort. He started to reach for her so he could try to help comfort her, but she put up a hand to stop him.

"You don't have the right to love me." She said growing in her anger.

Her hands came up to push him and then she started to punch his chest as she said, "You left. You packed up your things and moved away. You left me here alone and you took my heart with you. And then when I had started to pick up the pieces with someone else, you come back and automatically think things can go back to normal between us. Well I'm sorry Sam, but that's not how the way things work."

All throughout her speech, she was punching his chest letting out all of her anger. After she finished, Sam grabbed her hands and held onto them to stop her from hurting him anymore. Although her words had just broke his heart ten times over, he knew that Mercedes needed to let it out.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why did you come back? Why couldn't you just let me go?" She questioned.

"Do you really think that I could just let you go? I loved you Mercedes. I still do. You have ruined me for all others because I know that you are my one and only. I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't have a choice. I would have given anything to stay with you, but my family needed me. They needed me to help bring in the bills. When Rachel and Finn came to see me, my family was a little more stable. Them coming was only the jump-start I needed regardless if it was for Sectionals, but I came back for you. I left my family so I could be with you." He said.

She tried to say something, but he cut her off, "Did you ever wonder how it was like for me? To see that you had moved on so quickly and that you were already planning a family with this person. I was homeless and I didn't think that I was enough to keep you and that's why I decided on a clean break. But was I really so June to you?" He questioned.

"You saw that?"

"Yes, I did and I was devastated. But I also saw that your performance in that video was somewhat fake. I knew that maybe I still had a chance. After I came back if I had seen that you truly had feelings for Shane and that you were in love with him, I wouldn't still be here in Lima. I would have left so that I could mend my broken heart, but every time you told me it was a summer fling, I didn't believe you. That's why I pushed harder for you. I shouldn't have maybe. I should have let you come to the conclusion that you weren't right for Shane by yourself. But I will never regret that kiss. Through all the bullshit that you told me, that kiss was real, it was love and hope. It was like for five seconds, I never left Lima and we were still together, but then reality had to come crashing down along with the guilt."

"I cheated on someone, of course I'm going to feel guilty about it. If I didn't, then I wouldn't even recognize myself in the mirror." She interjected.

"I know, Mercy." He said. "I know, but now I'm done waiting around for you. I want us to be together. You broke up with Shane. I gave you time to think and even though what happened, I still love you. In fact, I think I love you more now."

"Why?" She asked sheepishly.

"Mercedes, I love you because of your heart. You put so many needs in front of your own and I understand. It would have been wrong of us to date so soon after you broke up with Shane, but you were also putting Shane's feelings before your own. I think that enough time has passed and I think that now if you let me, I can make you happy because you deserve it." He said.

"Really do I?" She questioned as she moved closer towards him.

"Oh you do deserve it Ms. Jones." He replied as he closed the distance between them.

"Okay then. Well I guess, I would like a crack of that happiness with you."


End file.
